Quiet
by Beginner15
Summary: Some people are quiet because they are too shy. Others because they are naturally quiet. Me? Well, my grandma taught me if I have nothing nice to say, don't talk. Then, I just got too used to saying nothing. But, it seems like a goddess thinks I would be great at creating chaos. I think she's crazy.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own KHR or the characters from it. This fanfiction is inspired by **I'm in a anime world!** writed by _Misaki Amano _with permission._

* * *

I sat in my bed, my messy brown hair was in a sloppy ponytail. The only light in my Batcave (room), was the screen came from my tablet. My glasses slid down my nose, I pushed it up with my middle finger. It was a bad habit, I had developed from covering up my anger from the idiots, annoying teachers and jack asses. I yawned, I rubbed my eyes.

I eagerly leaned into the already close screen as I read the wonderful piece of fan fiction in my eyes that eagerly took it in. 'A drop of poison', a Naruto one and it had been my favorite one so far. I had recently discovered the wonders of anime and fan fiction. Yaoi and Yuri had corrupted my innocent mind, I blushed. I hadn't read anything too describing, nothing over T rated. They were just too fluffy and I can't but fawn over them.

The dirty jokes that I had never got seemed to get clearer as I read more and more of Fan fiction. I was the goody two shoes, the quiet one in class, that one girl who can draw and paint or the girl who had to be put into two classes ahead in math. I blended into the background easily.

No one would guess that I was the one who was drawing suggestive pictures of same sex classmates together and leaving them in random places. Mostly because I only draw realistic pictures in art, no one knows I draw anime. Or that the reason I seem to get a new notebook every two weeks is because it's filled with anime characters, doodles and original characters.

My family doesn't know why I seemed happier, just that they are glad, I am. I can't help the rush of happiness that flowed throw my heart. They always told me, I was too quiet and I was blocking them out. But I couldn't forget, I couldn't move forward like they could. They knew it, but I have to do that by myself. I need to do it, I had to.

I smiled as I read more of the story. I had already reread it twice, but I was too impatient to wait for another chapter to post. The only thing horrible about good fan fiction is there are big chances of waiting forever for another chapter. A notification about a gmail appeared on the top of the screen. I sighed and swiped my finger down.

I click on the notification without looking. Suddenly, the screen got brighter, I hissed. It got brighter and brighter until it filled the room with it. I disappeared in a flash, leaving behind an empty room.

-x-

"Hello~ I am Misaki Amano or Amano Misaki." A white haired beauty said. Her red eyes looked at me amused. "I am a goddess of chaos and other things~" She made a hushing motion.

"W-What? W-Where am I?" I looked at the white room. I felt oddly calm for someone who got transferred to a different place in a white flash.

"Don't worry about that, Zoey~" She giggled. "You get a special gift, a..tablet." I looked at her dumbly.

"I already have one, it's-" She held up my broke tablet, I gaped.

"Oops~ Sorry, I didn't see it~" She looked at me too innocently. She slowly held up a new tablet. "Gasp~ What is this in my hand, you may ask~? A brand new tablet, just for you~" She made jazz hands.

"It has this wonderful new app~" she danced a bit as she pointed it out to me. "That allows you to get almost anything you want."

"What's the catch?" I asked, looking at the tablet with a bit of wonder and caution.

"You have to create some chaos now and then, in my name~" She sang.

"What about my family?" I asked sharply.

"Don't worry about it, they are okay. In ten years, if you make it, you get a choice."

"So...I don't get a choice now." I stated plainly.

"Yup~" She smiled happily.

"So, I just type in anything on the app." I said as I looked at the screen.

"Mmhmm."

"Tsk, fine. I wish I was in KHR, Namimori, Japan and a year before everything happens. I will be two years younger." She smiled with a tiny wave. I disappeared in a flash once again.

-x-

"Ugh!" I sat up, I looked around me. I was in a forest, well, this is not Namimori. I looked at the tablet, I tilted my head and shrugged. I typed, I wish I had a mansion with a beautiful garden.

I watched as my surroundings melt into a beautiful room. It was dark and warm colors. A dark green and brown give the room a forest theme feeling.

I looked around, I walked towards the door. Opening it, I peeked out. Nobody in sight, I slowly walked forward in my Scooby-Doo slippers. The whole mansion had the forest like feeling. I relaxed.

-x-

I am going to need butlers and maids to keep the ho-mansion clean and garden in top conditions. Four butlers and four maids. One butler built like a mountain who had a much smaller brother who was a cook. They have blonde hair and green eyes. Two of the maids had blood red hair and eyes, they were identical twins. The head butler is tall, has black hair and ice blue eyes. The head maid has brown hair and eyes. The last maid has purple hair and brown hair. The final butler has black hair and brown eyes. All of them has combat skills.

Eight lights appeared, leaving behind eight bowing people in their place. "Hello, Zoey-sama." They said in unison.

"I am Sarah," a young dark skin woman said. Her curly brown hair showed she was the head maid.

"I am William," the head butler said.

"I am Jason," another said.

"I am Hikari," a girl with purple hair said.

"We are Ava," the twins said.

"I am Yasushi," a feminine male said.

"I am Takehiko." The giant said.

I rubbed my head, what do I do now? I looked at the still bowing servants. "You may stop," they stood up straight. "Which one of you is my driver?"

"I am, Zoey-sama" Jason said. I smiled, "we have to go on a ride around town."

"Yes, Zoey-sama." He bowed, "any destination in mind?"

"No-yeah, Namimori middle school." I smiled.

-x-

The town was average, peaceful and didn't seem like a place that would be filled with the mafia in a year or so from now. Grabbing the tablet, I typed in I could understand Japanese and speak it well enough. I hissed as my head started to hurt.

"Zoey-sama, are you okay?" Jason asked worryingly.

"Don't worry, it's fine, just a little headache." I said, smiling wobbly. That feels like someone is stomping on my head, I added mentally. He nodded and looked at me in the corner of his eyes for a moment.

"Hey, Jason, do you have a family?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did." He looked at me in the rear view mirror. I hummed thoughtfully, "where did you guys appear from?"

"We were dead, we were asked if we want to live again, but we had to serve someone." He said like it was no big deal.

"...oh..how old are you?" I asked, looking at his pretty young features.

"I am eighteen, turning nineteen in April." I nodded. "If I may ask, how old are you?"

"I was fifteen, but I am thirteen now. I will be fourteen or sixteen next July." He nodded. I looked out the window, it was early March. The flower life was starting to bloom. A new start, I thought, a new life. Also a new school, I thought with a grimace. I never had gone to a different school in my life. My old school had preschool, elementary, middle and high all in the same school building. While the school was crowded, it was my school.

Maroon and black would always be my school's color also know as my colors. On the bright side, I wasn't really big on school spirit or sports, I just have school loyalty. Did that make sense? I sighed, I think I mean I will always have a spot in my heart for the school. It was the only thing that stayed constant in my life.

"We are here, Zoey-sama." He said, I looked at the building. This is the real thing, this building would one day hold the tenth generation of Vongola. I leaned back, just taking it all in. I looked down, I needed 'parents'. A woman who was beautiful and a man who was handsome, they have to look like me and be in love.

Two familiar lights appeared in the two seats next to me. The man had my shade of brown-almost black-colored hair with green eyes. The woman had black hair and big deep brown eyes. She-I looked like her, only a bit more plain. While she was modeling ready, I was ready to get arrested by the fashion police for being too plain when I was 'related' to her.

"Hello, I am Andrew Kimiko." I blinked as I registered her name, okay.

"Hello, I am Andrew Oscar." I nodded and smiled at them.

"Let's go and sign me up for school, dad and mom." I grimaced. "Sorry, but I hope you understand that I am just going to call that in public." They nodded, not really caring about it.

-x-

"I hope you enjoy your stay at our school, Andrew-chan." I nodded my head at the stern principal. "Here is your schedule, your uniforms will be delivered in a couple of days, a handbook of the school rules. The head of the disciple community is Hibari Kyouya-san. The first day of school is April third, school begins at 8:30 a.m. and every class last for fifty minutes.." I nodded mentally making details and comparing them to my old school.

"Thank you," I said, bowing a bit. It was awkward and I walked out as he said farewell to my 'parents'.

My fake parents quickly caught up to me. Kimiko walked by me, "I hope you will get A's and B's in the classroom. I know I am not really your mom, but I grew up with parents that wanted the same from me." I looked at the corner of my eyes and I nodded.

"I am sorry to ask this..but can you make sure we have our music company?" I nodded at the request, seems reasonable to me. We need money and the reason why we have that money. "Of course, I will do that later, for now, let's go to the house."

-x-

Apparently, my fake parents in a another world discover a lot of singers in their world. They were rich, I mean they could use the money as tissue rich. Like if money was dirt, they would be filthy and drowning in mud. Okay, that was dramatic, but I think I made my point clear.

I watched them leave from a window. As soon as they got their money back, they left. But, what they don't know, is that I owned more than half of it. They would probably discover that tiny fact, when they run out of money. They were killed in their last life because they owned a lot of money to people.

Got shot from their so called friends who they back stabbed first. Karma is a bitch, but she is fair in what she dishes out to people. I leaned back in my spinning chair. I am not going to lie, I felt like a boss like this. I put my head on my palm, the door opened.

"Zoey-sama, dinner is done." I spun around to look at my head butler. I smiled a bit, it was more like a twitch of a lip.

"I can't wait~" Yup, like a boss, a creepy ass boss, but still a boss.

* * *

 _A/N: I shouldn't be writing this, but when you have ideas that like pop randomly and won't go away until you write down, you just have to. I hope you guys like it._


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around a room that had screens that showed my 'parents'. They were in America, tsk, tsk. What bad parents, I have. I tilt my head, it seems like they are staying in Los Vegas at a very expensive hotel, The Vongola hotel/Casino. I chuckled, I picked up a phone.

" _Yes, Zoey-sama?_ "

"Hello, my dear June." I had got another employee just to mess with my new parents. I giggled, "my dear father is playing a game with chances. But I think Karma is needed there."

I could hear her grin, _"of course, milady."_ I played Miss Jackson, I sit in my spinning chair-give almost every room one. I laughed, when I was deciding on how the employee was going to be like, I made sure they were going to be female and had the last name Jackson. It seems like none of employees understood the joke, but bah.

I watched as my 'father' toss the ball on the roulette wheel. The ball slowly fell into the number next to the one he bet on. I laughed as he cursed. I hope Karma can forgive me for doing her job. I switch the cameras as he stomped away.

I quickly got bored with his anger and yelling when he was in his room. I switch the cameras back to the casino, I rewind it. I slowed it down, a beautiful blonde bombshell pasted him as he tossed the ball. A tiny indigo light was shot towards the ball. I smiled as I watched his eager and excited slowly turned into disbelief and anger.

A buzz went off, I snapped my head towards the screens that had my employees on it. June's screen flashed red, telling me she was in danger. I frowned. I quickly made the other screens show me what her surroundings were.

I hummed thoughtfully as I watched Kimiko fight with June. Unfortunately, for Kimiko, I like June. If only she stayed, who knows? She could have my protection. While my body isn't ready to fight the big boys yet, I was still working on that. But I still could have made sure she had everything to help her, but sigh, she didn't. Too bad, they were too eager to leave.

I quickly typed something into the tablet. A long skinny light appeared in June's hands. She quickly made use of the metal Bo. Knocking down Kimiko, she shot a dart, which I knew was filled with poison.

 _"When will you be waking up tomorrow morning?"_ Kimiko fell on the ground. I whistled, that was awesome.

"Zoey-sama?" I hummed, "you should go to bed, it's getting late."

"Alright," I smiled at Hikari. "Can you tell Jason that I am planning to go out tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and Yasushi too." She nodded, I turned back around.

 _*Ring, Rin-*_ "Hello, Miss Jackson."

" _Thank you, Zoey-sama_." June said as she breathed heavily.

"No problem, I am going to bed now. Stay safe, June." I said as I shut off the main screens, leaving the employees' ones on.

 _"She's a fucking bitch, you know that?"_

" _Hey_ , that's my mother you talking about." I said jokingly, she laughed.

 _"Then you gonna hate what I got to say about your daddy."_ I snorted, very unladylike. _"Good night, milady."_

"Good day, Miss Jackson." I grinned widely, yup this is awesome.

-x-

I sighed, I looked out the window, I saw none of the main characters or even minor ones. "Jason?"

"Yes, milady?" He has taken to calling me when he noticed I didn't mind it.

"Bring me to an arcade, please." I said as we past the same house for what seemed like the fourth time. He nodded, he turned left, I watched as more and more kids seem to appear like magic.

They watched the limousine with wide eyes, I should have made Jason dropped me off somewhere less populated. Jason stopped the vehicle, I put on my sun-glasses. I was glad today was sunny. He stepped out and opened my door.

I felt uncomfortable as everyone watched me. They started to whisper, everyone asking who I was. I kind of want to shout out, I am your new leader! But I have a feeling people won't like that. I don't know why, I think I would make a great ruler. Maybe even a fantastic one.

"I will call you when I want to go home." Jason bowed and left. Leaving me to the whispers of voices...that are not in my head, I am not that crazy.

I left my chin up and walked towards the arcade. The voices got quiet as the sound of games took over it. I looked around, everywhere was filled with people. My eyes zoned on a small hooded figure, they were playing on one of those motorcycle racing games that had a fake one to control it. It was like everyone unconsciously avoid them, no one stepped closer then five feet. I tilted my head. Curious, very curious.

I quickly got around what I guess was 20 dollars worth in America currency, of game credits on a card. This is weird, I was used to using coins and just coins. I looked at the figure, he was still alone. I shrugged, well if something happens, that's my fault.

"Hey," I called, he continued to play. I coughed, "hey dude." I tapped his shoulder. He spun around so fast, I think I heard cracks. Ouch, hope that didn't hurt.

"How does this work? I am new and...I really don't play games or go to arcades." I shrugged at my lack of knowledge.

"Just swipe it, it should tell you what you have left and how many times you can play." She said softly, I sweat dropped. Wow, that was super helpful, dudette.

"Do you want to play together next, I can wait." She backed up a bit surprised for some reason.

"S-Sure, that would be awesome!" She coughed, "I mean yeah, sure."

I laughed at her, she turned back around and she finished her game. She never loss first place, hell, she even passed some of the others. What the hell?! I pouted, I never could do that back home. She is going to beat my ass, I thought grumpily.

"Are you ready to lose, stranger-san?" I huffed at her question.

"Tch, I am going to kick your butt." I stuck up my chin in false confidence.

-x-

"Maa, what was that, stranger-san?" I glared at her.

"0 to 9, and I am hungry, are you?" I asked getting off the machine. She laughed quietly and nodded. I walked out of the arcade, "hey, where's the best ice cream at?"

"Across the street." She said plainly, I looked at it. "It's a bit more expensive and I don't think I have enough money to go."

"Don't worry, I can pay for you." She started to protest, but I ignored it. "As a future, thank you for showing me your town."

"Hie! When did I agree to that?!" She asked, her orange hood fell off. Big amber eyes were looking at her, the short brown hair seemed to defy gravity. I froze, that scream, hair and the orange hood with a 27 on it. The pieces slowly fell into place.

"You didn't, I have decided you will." **_Don't freak out!_**

"That's not how that works!" Tsunayoshi Sawada waved his hands frantically. _Just mess with him._

"It doesn't?" I tilted my head, laughing mentally at him.

"Yes, it doesn't. You have to ask!" He yelled. I smiled at him.

"Well? Will you?" He paused, then grumbled."...I guess so."

"Great!" I clapped my hands, I grabbed his hand, ignoring the way he was freaking out. I honestly don't know why she has chosen me, I can't create chaos, I like to think I create peace for certain people. I mean just look at how calm Tsunayoshi is.

He froze in place, terrified that he is being kidnapped by an older girl who was dragging him to an unknown place. _**Hie!** Help me!_

-x-

I spun around in my chair, well today went well. I think Tsunayoshi had fun, I even got his name from him. We are meeting again in two days before school starts. I got up, leaving the chair spinning. I walked out of the room. Time to do something useful. Like training, I had started to learn how to use ribbons and chain whips.

I will admit I had cheated, but even if I have the knowledge and now the body to use them. I don't have the reflex for them. I got tangled in the ribbons, Ava had found me, but they had to call Sarah. She ended up just cutting it into pieces.

Instead of using a real metal chain whip, I used a string, tennis ball and a handle thingy for practice. Not easy, I don't have the mind for fighting for now. But I will. And I am going to make it happen by myself. Cause the ribbons and whip had challenged me, I will not cheat...anymore with the tablet. I will beat them, you hear me? Mark my words, when I do, I will kick ass while looking as graceful as fuck.

I throw open the door to the backyard, it was sprinkling but I was used to the rain. But I am not going to chance it. No way dude, I could fall and break my neck. I will practice inside until I become so awesome at that shit, I can do it in the rain on the grass with no shoes...dammit, another thing to do.

-x-

I was panting on the ground, sweet baby Jesus, my sweat dripped off my forehead. Eww, I rolled on my back, I just found new muscles I never knew I had. And, I think I may have or have not overdone it. William was also probably right when he told me, I was pushing myself too much.

A shadow fell over me, "I told you, childish mistress."

"Don't," I gasped. "Call me that."

"Is that an order?" That butthole!

"Yes!" I glared weakly at him.

"As you wish, Zoey-sama." He picked me up, I yawned.

"Yasushi will be mad if you don't eat." William informed me.

"I am so tired..."I closed my eyes. I listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked me, I gripped his suit.

"...Of course, that was a bit of a silly question, don't you think?" I looked up at him through my messy hair. He was looking forward with a blank face.

"To some people, I guess." He said after a while, I nodded. I guess so too, I loosened my hold.

"Do you think they noticed? That I am not there?" I asked him, not daring to look at him.

He stopped, I snuggled into him. "Of course, they would. A bit silly thing to ask, Zoey-sama." He continued to walk.

"I hope so," I sighed.

-x-

"U-Uh, my mother would like to meet you, Andrew-san!" Sawada-san yelled, see that Hikari! I can totally be formal.

"That would be lovely, Sawada-san." I said formally, you will see, Hikari! Tsu-Sawada-san smiled in relief. "And please, call me by my first name, Sawada-San."

He blushed, "Zoey-san! Youcancallmebymyname!"

"May you said that again, Sawada-san?" I asked, laughing at his face in my head.

"You may call me by myname," he started off slow but speed up at the end.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san." I said smiling.

-x-

Nana Sawada was not given enough time on the screen, I thought. She was smiling so brightly, Tsuna stood next to her, smiling just as beautiful and bright. I swayed a bit, _too much cuteness._

Oh look sparks, are those birds singing, I thought dazed. I heard a crash behind me. I shook my head, my poor eyes, it feels like that one time I looked into the sun for a bit.

"I am Tsuna's Kaa-san, Nana." She said smiling a bit less bright, thankfully. I smiled a bit crookedly.

"I am Andrew Zoey, I moved here just recently from America. So please, excuse my manners." I bowed a bit. She waved it off.

"It's alright," she opened the door. "Come in."

"Thank you, Sawada-san." I took off my shoes and put on the slippers that Tsuna gave me.

"Just call me Nana." She walked into the house more, "how do you meet my Tsu-kun?"

"At an arcade, he helped me. I was a bit confused about how the games worked." She hummed.

"What school are planning to go to?"

"Namimori Junior high school, seventh grade." I said, looking at the pictures.

"Hmm, my Tsu-kun is going to Namimori Elementary School, sixth grade. Maybe you can help with his grades?" Tsuna started to protest loudly, I smiled as I stared at him. Now, I just _have_ to do it.

"I would love to tutor Tsunayoshi, Nana-san." She beamed at me, Tsuna deflated like a balloon and I just smirked at him.

"..why does it feel like she signed away my soul?" Tsunayoshi murmured.

"What was that, Tsunayoshi?" I smiled that one smile my sisters forbidden me to do. Tsunayoshi did a whole body shudder.

 _"Hie! Nothing!"_ He laughed nervously. I smiled as he tripped running away. There's the famous clumsiness, I had wondered where it went.

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?" He mumbled something into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please stop eating bananas, Tsuna." I looked away, my face was on fire and I don't know who taught Tsuna how to eat bananas. Just that I need to make sure he never eats one in front of crazy horny teenage boys. I might even need to build a castle with walls. Get a dragon just in case, I can't let those evil men corrupt my poor innocent tuna fish.

He stopped and looked at me with innocent, confused eyes. I need an army of asexual people who have hearts of steel. "Why, Zoey-chan?" Maybe robots, they don't feel, _right?_

"Just...Just don't, please!" I practically begged him, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"O-Okay, I won't." He pouted a bit. I sighed in relief. "Can't I finish this last one though?"

"Yeah...inside." I looked around, _away from any men who are planning to kidnap you._ He beamed, I put my sunglasses over my eyes. I have contacts on, clear ones. I was planning to just fix my eyes, but I was used to my glasses. Plus, it gives me an excuse to flip people off.

The sunglasses are my protection from the sunshine that the Sawada family seems to have come from their smiles. I am surprised no one was blinded from them. Or at least put up a sign that says 'beware of the sunny smiles of fluffiness and chances of blindness.'

"Want to study or go to the park?" I asked him, he looked at me with 'bitch, are you serious?', written all over his face...okay, _probably_ not the 'bitch' part.

"School starts tomorrow, excited?" He scoffed softly, I snort. "Yeah, I am not either."

"Hey, Zoey-san?" I hummed, he looked at me. "Are you still going to be my friend?"

"Of course, I am not some kind of friend hoe that drops someone when they find someone new and more exciting." He coughed roughly, I smiled.

"Zoey! Don't say that kind of thing!"

"But I am not a friend hoe and I meant it." I looked at him, smiling innocently. He spazzed out as I laughed at him.

-x-

"Dame-Tsuna!" I paused, a group of forgettable boys came up to us. I tilt my head. Tsunayoshi stiffened in his spot, they were grinning at him.

"Do you know them, Tsunayoshi?" I asked, looking at him, he grimaced. One of the idiotic boys smiled at me, his teeth were yellow. I twitched, yellow teeth were one of my pet peeves, I guess.

"Yeah, he does, we are great friends, aren't we?" The boy roughly hit his back. I twitched again, I narrowed my eyes and my smile fell. No, it's not yellow teeth, it must be him then.

"Y-Yeah!" Tsunayoshi squealed, he made himself smaller. Less of a target, I know that from experience. Even if I didn't know he was a bully victim, I would have known something was wrong. There was a girl in my class who did the same thing, anytime this queen bee bitch came anywhere near her.

I smiled sharply, _who does this little jackass think he is?_ "Really?"

"Yeah, really." The boy who was obviously older than me said with this ugly ass expression that was suppose to be attractive. "I gotta ask you something, sweetheart."

"And what is that?" I dare you to say something. ** _Go on, I fucking triple dog dare you to._**

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Seriously? I am thirteen and this fucking eighteen year old is hitting on me? With one of the most overused pick up line ever?

"No, but it did hurt when the devil kicked me out of hell." I smiled. The male frowned at me.

"Listen, I wouldn't disrespect me, you see," he pointed around him. "I am kind of a big deal around here."

"Zoey-sama, was that a threat?" Takehiko said behind them. His giant form cased a shadow over them

"I don't know, _was it?_ " I asked the terrified males in front of me.

-x-

"Zoey?" Tsunayoshi called me hesitantly, " who are you?"

"Me? I am Andrew Zoey, the daughter of Kimiko and Oscar Andrew. The owners of the Andrew Music studio." I said as I looked at Tsunayoshi. "Are we still friends? I would understand if we are not."

" _Nonono_ ," he shook his head. "We are still friends, but can-n we just stick with normal activities?" I smiled at him, "of course."

"Thank you," he said relieved. I clapped my hands.

"Let's study!" I smiled with my eyes close.

"What?!" He tripped.

* * *

 **Tsunayoshi Sawada**

He looked at the paper, not really registering the numbers or words. It wasn't something new, neither was the sweaty hands. He sneaked a peek at his new friend. Friend, he never had one that he could remember. His mother told him, he used to be very popular when he was younger. He doesn't really believe her because how could he be popular?

Yeah, maybe with the bullies, but that's it. No one wants to be friends with the dame kid. His heart started to hurt, soon Zoey would see that. His hands shook and he would be alone again. With his mother who had accidentally called him dame again and _again and **again**_. It was becoming more of a normal thing, she can control it when Zoey is here, but she still calls him that.

He was starting to accept that he was a dame, it was easy with how everyone tells him that he is. "Tsunayoshi?" Zoey asked, her head tilting a bit. "Are you okay? You haven't answered the question yet." She pointed to the problem, she had written down for him. He stared at the words that slowly started to move.

"Y-yeah," he winced, knowing that wasn't really convincing.

"Do you need help?" He felt shame burn inside him, he knows this question was for younger children. "It's okay if you do. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I know people our age who still needs help." He looked at her eyes, she looked back. He wanted help, he wanted to be normal and he...needed help.

"...yes, please." He said, looking at her through his bangs. He felt warm when she smiled at him, her eyes showing the gentleness that was always hidden away.

It wasn't the warmth he got when he looked at Kyoko-chan, no it was kind of like the warmth he got from his mother, but different. He liked it, so he smiled unconsciously. He hadn't smiled this much in a single day for a long time. He was glad that his mother pushed him outside, giving him money and told him to do something that day.

"Okay, let's start off.." Tsunayoshi sat there, trying his hardest to remember everything she's saying. It wasn't easy as his mind continued to wander off. He would cherish every moment until she finally realizes just _how useless he is._

* * *

I got out of the car, I looked at the building that seemed to tower over me. I grabbed my bag and nodded to Jason. He waved and pulled out, leaving me to the hungry pups that were sharpening their fangs. Leaving me to the dogs and the few wolves that occupied this den of the so called place of learning. But I know, I know that this place was just helping people finding their place in the food chain...school.

Unfortunately for me, I can't afford to go into hiding. I have to secure a spot in the top of the food chain. I thought as I walked into the building with the other students, my enemies for now. One day, they will be my minions or some of them. Hibari Kyouya obviously owns all of us. But, I will make sure I was somewhere up there on the chain.

I will have to be careful where I step, how I step because these animals are looking for new easy prey. I need a goal, I can't be the queen bee bitch or the sunny princess. I would get too annoyed with the squealing, make up and other shit. Kyoko will take over on the sunny princess next year. I need a position that I could fill easily.

 _"God, Zoey, you can be an ice cold bitch."_

 _"What are you talking about, Sky?"_

 _"There are moments where I think you don't really care."_

I smirked, if I play my moves right, I can do that. Ice princess, I get to ignore people with that role, right? But, I could be labeled as a bitch too or a stuck up foreign. _Bleh_ , I never was much of a planner, anyways. Time to go with the flow, I shrugged.

-x-

I eat my lunch alone, I could hear the girls whispering behind me about me. They were quite loud with all the giggling and whispers. I stayed in the homeroom, deciding against braving the outside jungle just yet. I hummed thoughtfully, I wonder when they will come to me. I am not going to them, they are so far away (six feet away).

The classes have been just a bit of reviews and other things simple. The teachers were okay, I haven't seen that one teacher, Nesu or was it Nezu?

"Andrew-san, I am the class welcoming person thingy." A girl with big melons said. Well, they were bigger than mine. I raised my eyebrow, "I was chosen last year." She informed me, she smiled.

I nodded, I took a bite of my rice. "If you need help with anything, you can look for me. Name's Hayashi Yuma." She smiled, I nodded.

"Okay, I will." She stared at me, I stared back. Is this a staring contest? She blinked, ha, I win. I smiled a bit. "Well, have a nice day." I nodded, she walked back to her seat. Hmm, it seems she eats alone. I will watch her for the next couple of days.

-x-

Kensuke Mochida, the first antagonist in the series. He was apparently older than Tsunayoshi by a year, in my grade. He had this happy boyish charm to him. He seems less mean, aggressive and more carefree, I thought as I watched him mess around with some other boy.

"Remember to the homework, tonight." The teacher said. I watched as the kids eagerly left the classroom to go home. I slowly packed away my things and put on my bag.

"Hey, Zoey-san! I hope you don't mind me calling you that!" Hayashi-san said as she bounced in her spot next to my seat. "Do you like Mochida?" She whispered... _What?_

"No...I was just curious." I blinked at her.

"Oh...what are you doing after school?" She asked me with hopeful eyes.

"I am tutoring someone and my homework." I said, we started to walk out the door of the school.

"Oh...who are you tutoring?" She asked, swinging her arms back and forth. Hayashi Yuma was held back, in her fifth year. She and her family apparently left for America for a year and she had trouble with her English. She got too far behind in her classes and when she got back, someone told everyone. She was an outcast in the school because of it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, know him?" I asked, I stopped at the gates. Jason must be late, I hope nothing bad had happened.

"Dame-Tsuna?!" She looked at me surprised, I froze. I looked at her, frowning.

"No, I am tutoring Tsunayoshi, a boy who needs help, not bullying or judgement." I said, gritting my teeth.

"N-No, I-I didn't mean it. It's ju-just th-that everyone calls him that a-and.." she stuttered. I breathed through my nose.

"If you will excuse me, my ride is here." I said as Jason pulled in. I opened the door and got in.

Jason looked at me, "everything alright, milady?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. "People can be so stupid sometimes. Why does everyone judge Tsunayoshi for clumsiness and lack of knowledge? They should be helping him, not just make fun of him. What if there was something really wrong with him? What if he needs help, hmm? Well, he does need help, but that's not the point. And I am trying to help him, it's just- _ugh_." I hit my head on the seat in front of me.

"Why don't you use the tablet to help him?" Jason asked me.

"...cause..bad..every time...good..." I muttered.

"I am sorry, can you please say that louder?"

I sighed, "because I feel bad and lazy, every time I use it. And I want him to feel good about himself when he accomplishes something by doing it by himself. I always liked the feeling when I finished thing and it turned out great. I just want him to feel better about himself." I also feel _**guilty**_ , people work hard for what they have and I get things with just typing words.

"Understandable, but can't you do something? Even if it is small." Jason asked me, I thought about it.

I hummed, "I think I have an idea." I grabbed the tablet from a secret pocket in my bag. "But I think I will sleep on it." We stopped in front of the Sawada residence. "See you later, Jason."

I walked to the front door, knocking on it, I put on my sunglasses. I heard footsteps, the door opened, showing Nana-san.

"Hello, Zoey-chan." She beamed at me. She opened the door. "Come in, come in." I smiled, I took off my shoes and put on familiar slippers.

"Tsuna-kun should be home soon, just sit on the couch. Would you like anything to drink or snack on?" she asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"No, thank you, I am fine." I said as I sat on the couch.

"Okay!" I heard noise in the kitchen, I opened my bag and started to pull out my homework.

-x-

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san!" Tsuna run into the house, slamming the door open. I jumped at the sudden noise, he was grinning as he held a paper in his hand. "Guess what!"

"I don't know," Nana-san said as she smiled at him. Tsuna held up the paper, shoving it in her face while he grinned.

"I got thirty percent on my math test!" He said, I blinked and started to grin. Nana smiled and clapped her hands together.

"That's great!" Nana and I said together. He jumped and looked at me. I felt a rush of pride.

"Zoey! You would never gues-"

"You got a thirty percent on your test." I interrupted him. He blushed, just gotta keep going, little Salmon.

"Right, you heard me the first time." He rubbed his head in embarrassed.

"Well, we now know that the tutoring is working." I said, he beamed. Hiss, my eyes are burning~ I forgot my sunglasses.

"Yeah, are you doing your homework?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, we better start on yours, Yasushi and Sarah want me home before six thirty." He nodded, I was kinda of afraid that his head would fall off. I slowly put my hand on his head, he was still smiling, his eyes were shiny.

"Okay, let's start off where we left off. There are different ways to multiply, let's use a simple.." I started to explain it. He listened even closer and harder than usual. Such a weird tuna fish, I smiled.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope your guys' day was good! Mine had sucked, but I hope you guys like Zoey so far._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warning: There will be Het, Yaoi and Yuri in the story. Should have put that in the beginning of the story, but meh. Nothing too graphic, just want to warn people who don't like that stuff(slash)._**

 _I only own my original characters, enjoy the story._

* * *

I bounced in my seat, waiting for Jason. Everyone was seated around a long table, Tsunayoshi and Nana-san were looking around the room. Tsunayoshi looked like he was afraid to touch anything, while Nana-san was oohing at everything. Ava was sitting in their shared chair, we had to make sure that we had furniture that can fit them both together. They were messing around, throwing grapes at an irritated June who was close to throttling them.

I think she was planning their murder with that butter knife that she's eyeing. Sarah was eyeing her, most likely to make sure she actually doesn't kill them. William was making sure everything was in their spot. Yasushi was bringing out the food, Takehiko was beside his brother helping. Hikari was in her chair, leaning back and whistling Sugar by Maroon 5.

I started to hum along. June started to tap, Sarah started to dance a bit. I may have or may have not played that song for a couple days straight, last week (she played it for a week straight). Yasushi smiled as he walked into the room, Takehiko laughed as Ava had started humming loudly.

"What is that?" Nana asked, Tsunayoshi was looking at me curious too. I smiled at the others, June grinned at him.

 _"I'm hurting, baby~ I'm broken down ~ "_ Hikari sang softly in English.

 _"I need your loving, loving ~"_ Ava continued. _"I need it now~"_

" _When I'm without you~"_ Hikari joined them.

 _"I'm something weak"_ Yasushi sang by himself.

 _"You got me begging, begging~ "_ June winked at us _"I'm on my knees."_

" _I don't wanna be needing your love, "_ I closed my eyes as I sang _. "I just wanna be deep in your love."_

 _"And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby~_

 _'Cause I really don't care where you are~_

 _I just wanna be there where you are~_

 _And I gotta get one little taste~"_ We all sang together as we grinned. I love that song, everybody liked it at first. But by the end of the day, they were annoyed. By the next afternoon, they were all humming along. By dinner, they were singing along.(Yasushi almost strangled her to death, June laughed at them. Hikari was close to joining Yasushi, Ava was singing loudly and horribly. William was looking at the wall with a longingly look, I think he wanted to bang his head against it. Sarah was trying to stop Yasushi, Takehiko was beside her. A story for later.)

"That was fantastic!" Nana clapped her hands. I bowed a bit.

"Thank you, thank you." Ava said, they were grinning at her.

"Um..I still don't know the name." Tsunayoshi said, rubbing his head.

"It is Sugar by Maroon 5, they are singers from Andrew Music Studio." Jason said behind me. I screamed, he looked at me amused. "I am surprised, you don't know it." He said looking at Tsunayoshi.

"I-I really don't listen to music." Tsunayoshi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, wait a minute." One of the Ava started, the other continued. "You ruined the surprise." I slowly hit my head.

"Surprise!" Yasushi threw confetti at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I kinda of knew about this, I overheard Ava and Yasushi." Jason grinned a bit. I groaned as they looked away. _Those morons._

"Nice going, idiots." June said, she threw back a grape. Hikari hit her gently causing June to roll her eyes.

"Oopsy," Yasushi smiled guiltily, Takehiko chuckled a bit. I looked at them and slowly pushed up my glasses with my middle finger. _Do you feel the disappointment, do you? You were supposed to be ninjas, you should feel the disappointment._

"Let's just start the party, Sawada-kun and Zoey-sama still has school tomorrow." Sarah said as she looked at us.

"Dinner or the game first, Jason?" I asked as I looked at him.

"The game, I guess." He raised an eyebrow at my wide grin.

"I am glad," I laughed. They shivered, looking at me warily.

I got out of my seat and ran out the door. "I will be back~"

-x-

"How do we look?" Ava asked as they posed in their gear. They hold up their paintball guns, leaning against each other. June scoffs at them, she spun her small paint guns in her hand.

"Not as hot as me." She's right, they weren't as hot as she was.

"Or me," Hikari, yes, the formal as hell **_Hikari_** said as she struts around the room. We all have camouflage outfits, it was a bit thick, but it was for protection from the paintballs and the rain. "Strut, strut, strut and pose."

I laughed, "work it, girl!" Sarah yelled. Nana soon joined in, I laughed even harder. Ava danced with themselves, very horrible too. Sarah pushed everyone from the middle of the room and started to walk around, stopping here and there with a duck face. I ended up snorting and holding my sides.

"Bwuahahaha, we bet _*snort*_ ter hurry up." I snorted, oh god, my sides are hurting. I shakily stood up, "the boys" I giggled, "are probably waiting."

-x-

"O-Okay, we _*snort, sigh*_ are having teams of two. Sarah and William, Tsunayoshi and Nana, Ava and June." June groaned loudly, I continue." Yasushi and Takehiko, me and Jason. Then Hikari, you can decide what team you want to be on."

"Can I go solo?" She asked, grinning, I thought about it.

"Sure," I shrugged as she cheered.

"Alright!" Yasushi smiled cutely. He needs a seme and I need a camera too for...things. I blushed and coughed into my fist.

"We will kick your ass!" Tsunayoshi gasped as he stared at his mother who had fire in her eyes with a wide grin. "Tsunayoshi~ Are you ready to kick some ass~?"

" _Hie!_ K-kaa-san, stop cursing!" Tsunayoshi started to panic, Nana's grin seemed to get bigger. And I don't know how to feel about this. _Please, stop that!_

"Ha! If anyone is going to kick ass, it's us!" June said confidently, Ava was nodding beside her. I grinned, shit is about to go down! Mwuahaha, I can't wait~

"In your dreams," Sarah said as she pointed her gun at them. June lifted hers up.

"At leas-" someone covered my mouth and pulled me out the door. Just in time as a paintball hit the spot, I was in. I started to panic.

"Don't worry, milady, it's just me." Jason whispered into my ear, I blushed, _t-too close._ "We need to go before they noticed we left."

"O-Of course, let's go." I straightened up and walked out of his hold. _Fucking bastard, getting me scared and nervous! Tch! Who does he think he is?!_ I sniffed as he chuckled. _I am not blushing! Shut up!_

"Let's go then." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me away from the room. I could hear yelling, war screams and laughter.

 _"Hey, where's Zoey and Jason?!"_ All the noise stopped at Tsunayoshi's question. _Dammit_ , little fishy! I yelled at him mentally.

"Faster!" Jason started to run, I tripped. _Fuck_ , that asshole! "I am going to have to carry you, I am not going to lose my partner first!" he picked me up like I was nothing and started to run around the corner.

"Wha-!" He pinched me, I glared at him. Set me down! Right _now!_ He shook his head as if he could hear me.

"Forgive me, but I can't let you give us away." He smiled guiltily, I huffed.

"Set me down, I can walk." I grumbled. "You could have helped me up, not pick me up like I was a princess who needed saving."

"Okay, okay." He chuckled at me, I glared at him. Stupid idiot, stop laughing and do it.

"Well, set me down." He gently set me down. "Thank you," I fixed my coat.

* * *

 **Jason**

He aimed, he slowly let out his breath and his finger pulled the trigger. His target dogged it and he hid behind the trees. The target slowly walked towards his spot with its weapon out, ready to shoot.

"Who's there?" Yasushi asked, his voice carried throughout the backyard. Jason shifted his hold on the paintball gun. He peeked around the tree, he saw his boss's form sneaking around, making just sound enough to alert Yasushi.

Yasushi spun around, his blue eyes looked around trying to find her, Jason started to move like his boss was. Yasushi spun again, shooting his gun in Jason's direction. Jason could see his boss aiming her gun at Yasushi, he smirked.

Takehiko came out of the door, Jason cursed silently. His boss quickly hid again. His mind started to run with plans, trying to find anything to help. Shit, wha-

"One!" His boss's voice called out, he froze.

"Two!" He called back, fuck are we going to attack them?

"Three!" Fuck it! He jumped out of his hiding spot and started to randomly shoot.

They stopped, everyone was looking at each other trying to see if anyone got hit. His boss started to laugh, no one had gotten hit by paint. He could feel his eye twitch.

"Well, this is not what I expected." Yasushi said slowly as he looked at all of them.

"Me too," his giant brother said as he rubbed his chin. His boss wiped the corner of her eyes.

"Oh god, this is so funny!" She grinned, Jason could find the humor in this but what the ** _fuck?!_** Dammit, he thought at least someone would have gotten hit.

"Hey, Zoey-sama? Did you know we are the last teams alive?" Yasushi asked with a smile. She blinked, her face slowly turned red. Jason shot him, everyone blankly stared at the place he shot.

"What the-" Jason shot Takehiko before he could do anything.

"...We win." Jason said simply as everyone in the backyard gaped at him.

"That..." his boss trailed off. Jason shrugged, "I am hungry, can we eat now?"

"..Sure," his boss said as she blinked slowly.

-x-

Jason smiled as he watched everyone talking and messing around. It was almost midnight, he thought as he looked at the clock. He watched his boss talk with the boy who she was tutoring. Apparently that kid is very important to the future of this world. He didn't see it, how that clumsy and skittish boy was or is going to be a part of a group that is going to save this world. Hell, he was supposed to be a leader of a mafia group.

"We should probably get back home." Nana said as she looked at her son. Who looked ready to protest, but he yawned widely.

"I will bring you home." June said as she got up.

"Thank you!" Nana chirped happily, quickly putting up that mask of cheerfulness and obvious act.

Zoey hugged Tsunayoshi goodbye and waved as they left. Sarah turned to Zoey, "off to bed with you."

"Yeah," she yawned." You guys got this?"

"Sure thing! Jason, you don't need to clean." Yasushi scolded him as he saw Jason picking up something on the ground.

-x-

"Pssst, Jason? You awake?" He groggily looked at his boss who was peeking her head in his door. "Good, you are."

She walked with a small box in her hands, she was smiling. "I got you something else, but I didn't want anyone else to know about it." She had laid beside him.

"Do you miss someone, Jason?" He looked at her curiously. "If you do, I think you will like this a bit. " She handed the box to him, he grabbed.

He slowly opened the box, a small oval hand held mirror was in it. "Grab it!" She whispered excitedly. "When you do, I want you to think about them."

Doing what she said, he looked at it as the reflection started to change. It showed him holding his baby for the first. His baby sleeping on his chest, him trying to change her diaper. He sat up, "cool, isn't it?"

"How- _the tablet_." He said as he gripped the mirror, he couldn't look away from the mirror, his memories of his baby girl.

"Yeah! I was sitting in my room, thinking about your present. And then I started to..think about my family and everything back home." She looked at her hands, tears silently falling down her face. "I thought about awesome it would be to see them. At first, I tried to make a mirror that would show what they were doing but that didn't work. So, I made a mirror that showed memories. " She sniffed.

"I had a baby, I was sixteen and I had got drunk for the first time. A couple months later, a girl who I slept with knocked on my family's door, saying I got her pregnant." He said, leaning back on the headboard. "Her family didn't believe in abortion, my family wanted me to take responsibility for it. They kicked us out, I dropped out of high school, got a job. She stayed in school and we got a cheap apartment in a crappy neighborhood. Seven months later, she had the baby, it was a baby girl." Zoey looked at him. "I didn't love her mother, not one bit, she was a bossy ass bitch. But I loved my baby girl."

"What's her name?" She asked, sitting closer to him.

"Davina, in Scottish it means beloved. In Hebrew, it's little deer, I think." He said, closing his eyes. She hummed, grabbing the mirror, causing it to change.

"This is my grandmother, she had died a while ago, before I came here. " She tilted it so he can see an old lady who was smiling a bit at a familiar face. Zoey looked happy, carefree and so different. Her eyes didn't seem like she was always watching you, waiting for the first signs of something. She was also really young, around seven or so. "Jason, tell me a story."

"Sure," he yawned. "When I was little, my family had this one doll. It had originally belonged to my grandmother's mother. It was really old and creepy as _hell_. My mother when she received it from my grandmother, she locked it up in this glass cabinet. I swear it's head followed me everywhere..." He talked about the doll that haunted his childhood. Explaining what accidents had happened with it. He stopped in the middle of a sentence as Zoey's head fall on his arm.

He looked at her, she was sleeping. He slowly started to lay her down on the bed properly. He yawned, his eyes started to get heavy. He will just..lay down..for a..bit. He snored.

* * *

 **Zoey**

 _*slam*" **JASON!** "_ I heard a familiar yelled with panic in their voice. "She was kidnapped, hur-" the voice suddenly screamed. My warm pillow wrapped around me tighter, I sighed and snuggled into it.

"Go _*yawn*_ away," my pillow said, I tensed up. Wait a minute. I looked up sleepy, oh my pillow is just Jason. I relaxed...I snapped my eyes opened.

"What the hell?!" June screamed. "You fucking deflowered our little boss." Oh god, I blushed.

"Huh?" Jason sat up with me in his lap.

"You bastard!" Yasushi roared, I looked at the door. Everyone was there with a deadly aura. I covered myself, I tried to say something, but I ended looking like a fish out of the water.

"I am going to kill you!" Hikari jumped, but was grabbed by William in the last second. He was glaring at Jason, his eyes could _kill_.

"It isn't what it looks like, okay? I just slept with her." Jason said, I closed my eyes. William let go of Hikari, she ran with a scream filled with rage. And chaos filled the room.

-x-

"Oh..so, when you said you slept with her? You.." Yasushi trailed off. Jason looked at him annoyed with his one good eye.

"I actually meant I was just sleeping _beside_ **_her_**." He growled as he glared everyone who was looking away from him. William coughed into his fist.

"Well, I guess we should clean up." Hikari said, Jason got up and started to limp back to his room. " _Sorry!"_

"Fuck you, you crazy bitch." He yelled back with a middle finger.

"Nice going, guys." I scoffed at them, June just shrugged it off.

"I guess you are not going to school." Sarah said, after a bit of silence.

"Yeah, it's already eleven. Probably should call the school." I looked at June who rolled her eyes.

"Give me a phone." William handed her the home phone. She dialed a number in the phone and held up the phone. "Hello, this is Andrew Kimiko, my daughter Zoey is out sick." She said in Kimiko's voice flawless.

"Yeah, it's rea-" Ava started to make fake gagging sounds." Honey, puke in the bucket, in the bucket!" She squeaked, "I am sorry, but-oh god the bucket! The bucket!" She hanged up the phone.

"That was awesome!" I said with stars in my eyes, she smiled smugly.

"Damn right, it was." She flipped her blonde hair.

"I am going to help Jason." William got up, I waved at him.

"We should get clean." The others nodded. I watched them all leave the room.

I started to shake, before I jumped out of my seat. Time to spy on my dear driver and butler. I blushed as I imagined William holding Jason against the wall. Ready to punish him for what happened this morning, Jason is panting- I squealed. I covered my nose that started to bleed. Oh god, _Wilson is so hot...isn't that a sport brand? Shit, need a different ship name._

-x-

I looked at the screen, pouting. They are doing nothing, I looked at the door to the room. I got up and locked it. I guess I have to draw them. Maybe Jason fights back and William wakes up tied up with Jason smirking at him. He walks to the tied up William, ready to get back at him. I grabbed a tissue and held under my nose. It quickly got red.

I looked at the other scene, just in time to see one of the Avas holding June and the other one was holding down her legs. They were smirking at the struggling June who was glaring at them. I grabbed more tissues. Or I could watch them...just to make sure they don't hurt her. Not to imagine that they were ' _jumping_ ' June. No, I would _never_ secretly ship my employees, never. How dare you suggest tha- _oh my god! Too much!_

I watched wide eyed as the Ava who was holding June's legs accidentally ripped her pants. June blushed a bit, Ava froze. June kicked them away, but I ignored it. Too lost in my imagination to see June beating up Ava. The complete opposite of what I was imaging. Juva, _so hot~_ I swayed. Losing too much blood, I grabbed more tissues.

* * *

 _A/N: Naughty little Zoey, shipping her employees. To be honest, I like Juva. What do you guys think about Wilson and Juva? Can you imagine them getting into a relationship? I personally don't like Wilson, but I like Juva. June and Ava Jackson, yup. I don't know why but the more I think about, the more I like it. Who do you ship between the employees?_


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at him, he shifted and looked away. I continued and he glared at me a bit. I smiled just a bit unhinged, he flinched and look away. I was mentally laughing my ass off and if I do laugh out loud, I think he would run away...Maybe I should do it.

"Can we start now?!" Mochida snapped at me. I blinked and smiled innocently, I held up my hands.

"Of course, no need for such hostility, Mochida-san." I giggled as his eyebrow started to twitch. "Are you hungry? I heard that people act differently when hungered."

"No, just freaked out by..." I couldn't hear what the last part was, so I shrugged it off.

"Okay, so..." This is so awkward, I stared at him again. I have never been this awkward in my whole life, well besides that one time where I accidentally walked into a room when people were getting...down. My poor innocent eyes and mind at that time wasn't ready for it.

"Dammit! Stop looking at me like that!" He pointed at me as he yelled. I looked away, god, why did she have to say anything?! Yuma when I got my hands on you! "Just help me!"

"Okay, let's just start. What problem do you have with math?" I asked him. Hayashi-san accidentally blurted out that I was helping Tsunayoshi and how his grades were going up, slowly but still. I had decided to talk to her during lunch, trying to be nice and I am tutoring her and somehow Mochida. How that happened? I have no clue.

"Finding the damn x." I laughed a little, I grinned at him.

"Trying to find the pirate treasure, huh? They really are good at hiding things. Sorry to tell you, but I suck at reading maps." He groaned and hit his head on the table. "Okay, okay. I am done, I am done." I laughed softly.

"Let's start with 4x+4=18..." I wonder what happened to him? He seems nice...I doubt my presence is going to change that he is going to be a jerk.I guess I will wait to see what happened.

-x-

I walked behind a clueless Hayashi with a smile. I was asked by two girls and three boys about tutoring and none of them were polite, not one bit. I was close to kicking two of them in the private and shouting at all of them. So freaking close, but I had enough control of myself to just say no and sometimes a little more than a simple no.

"I want to bring you to the bathroom and gave you a swirly." I smiled tightly at her, she laughed nervously. "Luckily for _you_ , I am above such immature pranks."

She calmed down, she was relieved at that news. Oh, poor, poor Yuma. " So, you are going to be my slave. One school week for every rude person who said that they heard from you, I was tutoring people. So far, they have been five people, it could have been six."

"Wha-!?" She practically screamed, I tossed her my school bag.

"Don't worry, it's just during school time. I like to think that I am a nice person." I ignored her whining and denial at her new job. "We are going to be late for science if you don't hurry up, Slave."

"I am not your slave!" _Ouch, that was loud._

"Okay, let's go, my lowly peasant."

"Ugh! Just call me by my name!" _She is so pushy._

"No, minion."

"...*sigh* fine." _Sweet~ I got me a minion. Mwuhahah~ soon, my other minions. You will bow before the great Zoey-sama! And I shall rise up above everyone else!...Just ignore that last part, okay?_

-x-

"Fishy, this is Pirate- _ **Oi! Stop calling me that!**_ \- Pirate this is fishy." I ignored Mochida, I think it's a great nickname. "Pirate, you can't eat fishy. No matter how tasty he looks."

"Hie! Don't sat that kind of thing!" Tsunayoshi said frantically. Mochida looked disgusted at that the thought.

"Pirate, Fishy this is dreamer. Dreamer, this is Pirate and Fishy. Fishy is off limits, he is reserved for Birdy, Puppy and/or Kitty... Maybe Hitman, _just_ maybe." I told her, they looked at me confused.

"...Birdy?" Yuma looked at me like I need help.

"Puppy?" Mochida looked like he was trying to see who fits that role.

"Kitty?! Hitman?! _HIE_!" Tsuna looked panicked at that thought of a hitman. Don't worry, I will make sure whoever gets you, treats you like a beloved prince.

(They would forget about this, until they got older and looked back on this moment...Poor fishy wished he had remembered this.)

* * *

 _ **Zoey doesn't understand**_

"Your dress doesn't not match your shoes, even I can tell." I said bluntly. The girl looked hurt and confused.

"It looks nice, my mommy said so!" She shouted.

"She is a liar or blind, cause it looks stupid." She started to cry loudly. I covered my ears, "shut up, I was just telling you the truth!" She started to cry louder.

-x-

I scrunched up my nose. "You are smelly and you need a shower."

"And you are a little brat!" The older girl growled at me.

"No, I am telling the truth. It's not my fault you stink." I covered my nose and turned around.

"No wonder you have no friends, you are a little shit." I flinched as she stomped away.

-x-

"She doesn't like you, stop trying." I told him as he looked frustrated at a girl's back.

"I will not just stop. I love her and I will keep trying." He declared, I stared at him.

"You are in high school, people change. Just cause you love her, doesn't mean she loves you or that she will." I turned away.

"I just have to show her that I am the guy for her." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"She barely looks your way, I doubt she will suddenly love you. It's not like the movies." I know that, my sister said it takes many frogs to find your prince...or princess.

"You know nothing, I love her!"

"Nu uh"

"Yes, I do!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah, I do! Now shut up!" He stomped off, I frowned. Why do they keep stomping off? Grandma said truth is better than little lies. _I don't get it._

-x-

"Grandma, I don't get it, I am telling the truth." I told her one night as we were eating cookies with some milk.

"Sometimes, if you got nothing nice to say, it's better to be quiet." She told me. "While the truth is good, people sometimes don't like it."

"I don't get it, they wanted the truth, but they don't." I looked at her confused out of my little mind. "They can't have both lies and truth."

"I know, us humans are confusing. Don't worry about it, just eat cookies." She pats my head.

-x-

I listen to the impossible story that the boy was telling the class, I opened my mouth ready to point out that fact before I remembered. If I got nothing nice to say, then it's better to be quiet. I thought about it, what I am about to say. Do I think it's nice to point out the clearly impossible fact? Yes, because it's the _truth_. Would they think it's nice? Not likely, I frowned and bit my tongue.

-x-

"How do I look, Zoey?" I stared at my sister. She was beautiful, in my mind. She is just wearing too much makeup and her hair was a bit too wild. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Great, you are no help." She sighed as she turned around. She left the room.

"Your hairstyle is too messy, like you did it half sleep." I said to the spot she once stood in.

-x-

"-you are so stupid, Haley." I saw two of my male classmates bullying one of the female ones.

You guys have the same scores and grades as her. I remember them talking about it. I walked to them, ready to tell them that. "Stop, leave her alone." I stood between them.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" They frowned at me.

"I am stopping id-bullies." _Stopping idiots from being big jerks._

"We ain't bullying no one." _That they can't be that stupid, right?_

"Yeah, you are. Now leave before I tell the teacher." Or before I punch you, I thought. They grumble before stomping away.

"Thank you," Haley said, it sounded like she had to clear her throat. I nodded, would it be nice if I said so? Yes-no, probably not.

"No problem," I called back as I walked away.

-x-

I listen to the girls that were talking about Haley, her so called friends. I clenched my fist, they are just using her. I looked behind me, they were 'popular girls'. I don't know why, they were mean and rude.

"Can you please be quieter, I am trying to work." Or just _shut up_ before I punch you. I smiled tightly, they smiled at me.

"Sure, Zoey, no problem." They giggled loudly, _your giggles are hurting my ears and it's **annoying**_.

"Thank you," yeah, even I know that isn't something I would say right now. Do they notice that? No, chances are most of them would be what my sisters call trophy wives.

-x-

"Haley, do know that..."I trailed off. I looked at her smiling face, she was showing her teeth. The big teeth that she hated, I closed my mouth. "You drop your lucky pencil."

"Thank you," she beamed. I nodded, I waved at her.

 _The girls, they are making fun of you and just using you. I am sorry, forgive me for not telling you. If you ever found out, I will be there._ I looked down when the four girls walk pass. _I know they block the bullies better than me, but I wouldn't count on them if something goes wrong. Don't do something stupid for them, they aren't worth it._

-x-

"Grandma, I want to tell her, but she's so happy." I swung my feet as I looked at my hands.

"Then don't tell her, sweetie."

"But, she deserves to know."

"Tell her," she sighed. I nodded, I will then.

-x-

I looked at the happily humming girl who was working on the art project we were doing.

"You know they are just using you." I whispered to her. She stopped and looked at me

"Huh?" She stopped coloring.

"The other girls, they we-"

"No! You are just lying!" She hissed, I flinched. _I am j-just-_ "You are jealous that I have friends and you don't." She walked away.

I looked at my drawing, it was meant for her. It was supposed to be a way to show her that it was okay and I liked her. I wanted to be friends. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. I was trying to help her and-and she won't listen to me. I sniffed again and closed my eyes tightly.

-x-

I watched the girls tease Haley, she was close to tears. One of the bigger girls grabbed her stuffed unicorn that I know she had gotten from her father, he doesn't come around much. It was something she had held close to her. Something that the other girls found childish at our age, which was nine and ten years old.

I gripped my shirt and started to walk towards them. I held my head up, if they are bullies, they are below you. "Give it back, Monica." I looked at her and she looked at me surprised.

"Oh come on, we are just having fun." She laughed, I glared at her.

"It doesn't seem like Haley is, so give it back." I said as firmly as I could.

"Or what? Going to tell the teachers?" She said in a baby voice causing the other girls to laugh. I grabbed my arm.

"No, I am not." I stepped closer. "I am going to take it back."

"June, catch!" I chased after them. They tossed it back and forth, I started to get mad.

"Hahaha, what happen to-" I tackled her, she was holding the unicorn. I grabbed it from her groaning form.

"It's not her fault that her father loves her enough to send gifts. While your father probably forgot you, so leave her alone." I said panting. Monica looked hurt before she started to get mad.

"Shut up!" She screamed.

-x-

"Thank you, Zoey." Haley said softly.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged and winced.

"I am sorry about what-"

"Just shut up and leave, please." I said as I rubbed my arm.

"But-" I walked away. _She had a chance, she ruined it. If she wants another one, she needs to work for it._

-x-

A year passed and I grew quiet. Always thinking about what I couldn't and shouldn't say. I watched as I pulled away from my classmates and other friends. Stuck close to my family, trying to understand why I can't say this when it is true, but I can say that when it isn't. When I can say part of it, but not all of it.

It was difficult for me to understand. My family grew concerned of their little girl who was usually so brutally honest. But I didn't pay attention to them, cause I knew how to act around them. But I don't know how to act around other people.

"Sweetie, what you are thinking of now?"

"I don't get it, truth is good and lies are bad, right?"

"Yes, but unfortunately truth can hurt and lies are beautiful. People are in love with beauty and hates pain." Grandma told me, I was more confused.

"Humans are weird, Grandma."

She laughs gently, "you are human too, Zoey."

"Then I guess I am weird, but a different weird. " I said softly. She just hummed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"In my opinion, you are a good weird." She kissed my forehead. I smiled at her.

-x-

Another two years pass, I had stayed quiet. I was busying learning, trying to understand what is nice and bad to other people. It seems like it is different to everyone. By that time, people's views about me had changed.

Apparently people thought I was really judgmental before. From my point of view, I was just saying my honest opinion. They started to like 'me', but being quiet wasn't really me. So they couldn't be my friend because they like quiet me which isn't really... _me?_ I shook my head.

I had started to act normally at home, my family was relieved. I also worried them with my quietness. That fact made me happy knowing they do really care for _me_.

I tried to start talking again, but I couldn't do it. It felt wrong, unnatural to talk. I told my grandmother, but she just laughed and laughed. I got mad and stomped away in anger.

After a couple of months of trying to go back, I give up. It was getting too uncomfortable for me and it was making it easier for me to get mad. I pouted for-I mean I was set up for a couple days or so. Before I got over it, I was still _me_ , just a _different_ me. My family got used to my silence in public. I made friends and the rest was history.

* * *

 _A/N: I don't know what happened, I was writing about Tsuna, Mochida and Yuma's meeting then boom! I was writing some of Zoey's past._


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at the ceiling, sighing here and there. I was thinking about my situation and how I got here. Sometimes I wish I had chosen something else besides Katekyo Hitman Reborn, like Harry Potter, SAO or maybe even _Danny Phantom_. I barely even watch or read KHR, most of my information came from fanfiction. But it's too late for that, Tsuna and his adorableness needed help. I just happened to have a weakness against cuteness and I like him, the Pirate and the little dreamer.

Turning on my side, I grabbed the tablet. Typing in the password, I quickly to the photo gallery. I sighed sadly as I stared at the photo of me, my sister and grandma. It was taken on the fourth of July, some time before dinner. We were at the beach and you can see random people in the background. I looked older like my original age and I was smiling happily awkward or awkwardly happy. I looked awkward, but I was happy is what I meant to say. My little sister was grinning as she hung off my arm, making me tilt, but one of my older sisters was holding onto me. Probably the only thing that kept me standing, no it was. I remember after the photo, she let go and I fell on my side.

I had landed painfully on my bag that held the plastic utensils and plates. My family laughed at me, I could just feel the concern in the air. I never felt more cared for in my whole life at that moment. At first when my oldest sister helped me, I thought she worried about me until she asked if I broke any of then plastic utensils. "Would you notice? Something missing...something wrong with your world? _Or would be like I was._.." . I shook my head, before getting up.

Sarah, Takehiko and Yasuhiro were in Tokyo at a cooking event that Yasuhiro was in. Ava, Jason and Williams' location were unknown. June was in Atlanta, Georgia, where one of the smaller studios was located. Hikari was at a spa and was planning to stay at their hotel. Meaning I was at the mansion by myself, I never noticed just how big this place was." A bit too big for my taste." A bit too _lonely_...

I had given the employees, a couple free days. Leaving the mansion..empty and quiet. Tsunayoshi was spending time with Nana-san, the little Dreamer was also spending time with her family. Mochida was off training with his father who was a Kendo sensei at their Dojo. Mochida also recently joined the Kendo team, I went to ' _watch_ ' them and I could see how Mochida could end up as the captain of Kendo team next year.

He takes Kendo seriously and you could the difference between this Mochida and the Mochida from the anime and manga. First thing is he barely pays attention to girls, and he is not a cheater. He was offended when I asked how he felt about cheating. I grew to like him, I will admit I agreed to tutor him just to find why he changed. But now, since he is someone I like, I am not going to let him change. Even if I have to hit him across the head with his wooden- I am sorry, his bokken. He got mad when I called it a wooden sword. Oh, and don't worry about head injuries, he has a hard head.

It was after I had put on my shoes and coat that I remembered I had no ride and it was pouring rain outside. I sighed once again, taking off my coat and went back to the living room, I flopped on the soft green couch. The sound of the rain seemed to make me sadder than I liked. Maybe I should train, I had nothing better to do and the last time I trained was two, maybe three days ago.

I walked to the big basement where the training room was. It was a simple room, mirrors on two of its walls. It had two doors, one for the stairs and another that leads to a smaller room. The small room had two other doors, a bathroom and a good size storage room. I walked into the small room and then the storage. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down the wall with a sigh.

A flash appeared in front of me, a familiar white haired goddess was frowning at me. "You know? I thought you have been funnier, you always had the imagination for chaos, but you ruined with your depressing thoughts-" I stood up, glaring at her.

"How _dare_ you?! _You_ took me _away_ from my family and life! And you aspect me to be funny! Of course, I am fucking depressed, anyone would be when you take them away from their loved ones!" I hollered at her, I couldn't stop the tears that streamed down my face. She just smiled at me weirdly and started to float upside-down.

"Hehe, you sure do have a temper hidden underneath all your quietness. You are louder then you know, stronger too." She did a flip in midair, I fumbled. "I think you need to jog, it will be good for you!" She smiled brightly, I scoffed at her.

"It's raining cats and dogs, the cold would probably freeze off my ass and how will that be good for me?" I was getting angier and angier as I stared at her stupid, pretty happy face. Why can't she be ugly and less happy?!

"Because this face makes people more angier for some reason, hahaha!" She smiled even more brightly. Goddammit, I just-just- _ugh_! I threw up my hands and stomped out of the storage room. "Fine! I WILL FUCKING JOG, ARE YOU HAPPY?!"

"Yup~ Have fun with talking with the sun~!" I ignored her words, stupid too happy and pretty goddess for her good. Tch, I will not enjoy this jog, I thought as I listen to the weather outside.

▪l▪

No freaking sun and no freaking enjoyment for me. I shivered as I smirked, I win! The rain grew even heavier, lightening flashed threw the sky and I eeped. I stared at the smoking tree that was barely five feet. I blew a raspberry at the sky, sore loser! Another lightening strick hit a tree, I started to move fast. Okay, maybe upsetting a goddess is a bad idea...just _maybe_.

The street were empty because they were smarter than me and stayed inside. I am probably the only idiot outside in this weather, I pulled my coat tighter around me. Because I was idiot who lost their temper and a dumbass who is too stubborn for their good. I have no equal in dumbass and stubborn, no one can match my fucking level of dumb-" ** _To the EXTREME!_** "

I stared wide eyed at the bright person who practically lit up the street, his grin was huge, happy and I think I just want...punch him in the face for no reason. I don't know why, but I just to hit that bright grin off his face, is this...hatred at first sight feels like? Is this what Sky felt like when he first met me? Because if it is, then I totally understand why he pushed me off that bridge...into the lake below...I never said I had a healthy friendship (plus I was going to jump anyways). Don't judge me, okay? You try getting locked into a closest so small that you wonder why it was even built, with the person who you hate or a person who hates you for a couple hours. It changes you...or kills you, to be honest the only reason we are both alive is because the closest was too small to move to kill each other.

Suddenly he started to run towards me, nope, I am not going to jail for murder. I started to run away from him, sorry, I have to avoid you because I hate you for no reason. " _Extreme!_ Are you extremely training too?" The sunny person asked me, I sped up. " _Is this an extreme race?!_ " He passed me, I narrowed my eyes. Oh hell no, I sped passed him.

Soon we were racing with no end and always side by side. It pissed me off even more, so I keep going. He laughed loudly and I smiled at it. I shook my head with a frown, nu uh, I am going to freaking win. He still laughing and sped up. I growled and sped up too. "I am going to win, to the extreme!"

"No way, I am!" I yelled back, he laughed.

"No, I am!" He yelled with a bright chuckle. By now, I was running out of breath and the only thing that made me feel better is that he is breathing just as heavily as me. I smirked before I accidentally fell, bringing the dude down with me. I groaned as he landed on me. "Sorry," he got up, I looked at my wet pants.

"It's okay," it was my fault anyway. He helped me up, I huffed as I looked at my pants. I shivered as a cold wind hit my legs. I was panting, my lungs burned a bit, my pants were wet and it had stopped raining.

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei, that was an extreme race!" He laughed brightly, I froze as I stared at his white hair. This is the second time, I accidentally challenged a main character! Is this how I am going to meet every main one?!

"I am Andrew Zoey, nice to meet you." I smiled awkwardly at him.

-x-

"Hello!" Yuma stared at Ryohei awkwardly as he smiled brightly. She looked at me confused which I ignored in favor of eating my lunch. Mochida was eating lunch with his friends and Ryohei is..I don't have a clue. He sat down by me and beamed at me. "Where is Sawada-san?!"

I looked at him, poor Tuna was scared by his yelling. But he's too nice to say anything about Ryohei's loudness. I found it funny how much Ryohei liked Tsunayoshi who barely said a word to him. Because Ryohei says that Tsuna is an extreme person! He can feel in his guts, so it's duty to make sure that Tsunayoshi shows 'his extremeness'. "He is at his school, he is in elementary school, remember?"

Ryohei laughed loudly, "no. I totally forgot about that!...I also forgot my lunch." He grinned as his stomach growled loudly. I sighed quietly and passed over my apple, orange and chips. "I extremely can't take your lunch, you need it!" He laughed.

I glared at him, "you are an extreme athlete and boxer. You need it more, you have practice after school. I will survive, so..eat it before I shove it down your throat." Yuma gasped at me, I rolled my eyes as Ryohei bit into the apple. I eyed it, I wanted that. Asshole better enjoy that because that was Zoey-sama's apple. I started to eat my rice and chicken, I really miss greasy and unhealth food. Stupid Yasuhiro isn't letting me eat unhealth food, so what if doing this will help me live longer?! I am a goddammit American! I need my sugary and greasy food! I shall just kill-"Zoey? Y-You are breaking the desk!"

"Hahaha, isn't Zoey so extreme?!" I let the poor desk go and blushed at the shock and a bit scared looks from my classmates (my sweet little Yuma looks so concerned. How sweet~). Ryohei grinned at me, I smiled at him wobbly. Dear god, am I-am I going through withdrawals?!

"Don't worry, I am just worried about um, about stuff. Yes, stuff and things." I nodded to myself. Yuma nodded hesitantly and Ryohei just smiled. Man, I really love my minions-friends.

...Someone is messing with me, aren't they? When Zoey-sama- _when I_ found them, I am going to punish the peasant who did it!...Ugh!

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. Really I am...on the bright side. Somebody is messing with Zoey! Now that can bug you until I posted the next chapter. Ryohei is here! And he is attracted to Tsunayoshi for some reason. Until next time! Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Also, guess what?! I am writing a HP/One Punch Man crossover. It's a slash, a Harry/Saitama which might turn into threesome with Genos.(undecided)...yes, this is self-advertising. Have a good day or night!**


	7. One or Two

**A/N: Sorry, not really a chapter, but it does have Yuma's side of when she first saw Zoey. I got one thing to ask you...1 or 2. I have two ways this can go. One really happy and another..that will probably have you saying what the hell just happened or oh my god! I am not going to tell you what number will make it go which way. Because I would rather it be a surprise. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites, it makes me happy to know my stories are liked! :)**

* * *

Hayashi Yuma was an outcast and no, she wasn't bullied. She was just pushed aside, while she was glad, she wasn't bullied like No good Tsuna...she was lonely. She had no friends to speak of and her family were workaholics and perfectionists. Her mother was a wedding planner, her father was a writer and her older sister was a student at a fashion school in Tokyo.

She was an average student, she had average looks (minus the slightly bigger chest than the other girls), and in other words, ordinary. Her mother was disappointed with her as her mother continued to compare Yuma to her older sister, Sakura. Sakura was the school's Idol, one of the top students and she is going to a great school. While Yuma has average grades, she has no friends and she was not doing anything noteworthy.

Yuma sighed as she looked at the ground. Her mother had been ranting about her not doing anything when she got angry and walked out of the house. She ended up at an ice cream shop when she heard loud whispering as people started to point at something across the street. She curiously looked over to see a confident girl step out of a limousine with a handsome man helping her out.

She watched the girl look over them annoyed before she schooled her features. The girl and the young man talked for a bit before he left. The girl walked into the arcade like she owned it. Yuma felt distaste and strangely admiration for the girl. It was...weird and Yuma decided to ignore her, it's not like she will have the chance (or the guts), to talk to her. She doubts that she will ever see her again.

-x-

Yuma froze in her seat as she watched the girl walk into the classroom. The other students barely paid her any attention as they continue to catch up with each other. Even though, the chances are they had spent the whole break together. Yuma watched the girl as she sat down. Her brown hair was messy pulled into a bun, her black classic nerdy glasses sat on her lazily. Everything about her was completely different from the way she walked to the way she dressed. It was almost like the girl from arcade and the girl sitting not even two seats ahead of her were two different people.

"Shouldn't you be welcoming the new student?" Mochida-san asked her as he looked at her nonchalantly. Yuma shrank as she looked back at the annoyed foreigner who was glaring at nothing as she tapped her pencil.

"Y-Yes-" Yuma was saved as the teacher walked into the room. She got up to welcome the teacher with other students.

-x-

Yuma fiddle with her tie as she looked at the new student who was staring at everyone with an annoyed look. She gulped and placed her very perfect, plastic smile as she got up. She can do this, she is Hayashi Yuma! The daughter of Jun and Ami, plus the sister of Sakura!

She walked up as confidently as she could. "Andrew-san, I am the class welcoming person thingy." The girl raised an eyebrow unimpressed as Yuma felt any confidence go down the drain. Oh, she thinks you are weird, she saw through it. Say something, hurry Baka-Yuma!

"I was chosen last year." She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Oh Kami-sama, just smile! She tried her best, hoping she didn't look like an idiot.

The other girl nodded as she took a bite of her rice. "If you need help with anything, you can look for me. Name's Hayashi Yuma." Yuma smiled, she nodded. She was probably thinking you're weird, Yuma moaned inside her mind.

"Okay, I will." She stared at the other student who stared back. Stop staring! Wait, don't. What if she thinks you are rude?! She panicked and blinked. The other girl smirked a bit and Yuma freaked out a bit. Maybe she likes her, maybe she wants to be friends? Just go forward and ask her, Yuma. You can do it, just say-"Well, have a nice day." You. Messed. The. Fuck. Up, Hayashi Yuma.

She smiled at Andrew-san and walked away. How could have she messed up so bad?! The way, Andrew-san was looking at her. Kami, that was embarrassing!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, who are they?" I asked as I looked at the Pocahontas look-alike and most likely another goddess. Misaki beamed as she floated over to them.

"Shiya-chan! I miss you so much!" She hugged the taller and hotter goddess as she smiled at her. "How have you been?! Is this your play thing~?" She looked at the annoyed native American. I walked over, curious with the thought of meeting another 'toy'.

The woman looked at me, I smiled nervously as she looked over me. It didn't help that she had splattered blood over her. She nodded and walked towards me. I couldn't help but step back as she stepped in front of me. Practically towering over me, I held out a hand. "I am Zoey Andrews!"

"I am Pocahontas, nice to meet you." I stared at her, is that her real name? "No, it's a nickname and no, I will not tell you my real name." She said as I opened my mouth. I closed my mouth, can she read minds!? "No, I can't, it's just that you are easy to read." She said with an amused smirk.

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly realizing how much she moved with confidence and steadily. How much she moved like...I frowned when I couldn't come with a word for her. I shook my head and smiled again. "So, how did you meet your goddess?" I asked.

"My world is filled with the walking dead." She deadpan, I blinked. I furrowed my eyebrows, I hummed as thought about me brought to a world like that. I looked at her again, I nodded at her respectively. I wouldn't survive, she can and would. That's something to respect in my books, she smirked, her dark brown eyes shone with amusement. "You?" She tilted her head.

I smiled, "I got an email and clicked on it without looking at it. I met a very pretty annoying goddess and got a magical tablet. Jokingly typed in I want to go to a different world, met a fishy and adopted it. Then I got a team of dead, but not any more people who can probably kill a person with a toothpick...most of them anyways." I smiled at her slightly confused look. "Oh, I also met a boxer, a dreamer and a pirate."

Before she could kill me (Damm, that glare is scary as hell!), the unknown goddess walked towards. "Hello, little mortal. I am Shiya, the goddess of Chaos and Death." Suddenly the smile seemed a lot darker than before. Damm, they both are scary.

Misaki walked hugged her from behind, Pocahontas raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, your husband won't mind her hugging you like that?" Misaki giggled as Shiya grinned with a little too much teeth. Pocahontas sighed as she shook her head. "Can you bring me back? Before the idiots kill each other?"

I watched as Shiya and Pocahontas disappeared in a red mist. I turned to Misaki, who was beaming at me. "They scared me, especially Pocahontas." Misaki started to laugh and snort as she rolled in the air. I glared at her, "bring me back, I have to go find out who the hell is messing with me."

"I could tell you who-" I interrupted her.

"No, I will find out myself!" _I will never think of Pocahontas like I used to. When Zoey-sama finds them, she will make them pa-ugh! **Dammit!**_

-x-

I yawned loudly as I sat up, the bell rang. Students started to pack up their trash from their lunch. I picked up my stuff, Ryohei ran out the door. "See you later, Zoey-san!" I waved at him, rubbing my eyes with the other hand. Hey! She didn't shake my hand, I pouted, she was rude. I threw my trash in the garbage as a person was walking by with it.

I put my lunchbox in my backpack as I sat in my seat. The teacher walked in as the students grew quiet. "Alright, let's get started!"

I pulled out a notebook as the teacher started to tell us what the lessons is going to be about. The schooling here is so different from back home. I thought as I grabbed my maroon pan.

-x-

"Jason, I will never look at Pocahontas the same. And you wouldn't believe who I met in my dream, my beloved minion." I froze, I cursed silently as Jason snorted. "Goddammit, when Zoey-sama finds who the hell did this, she will crush them!" I waved my fist in the air. "How dare they change her like this- _ **dammit!** _ Jason, let's go home so I can find out who did this. I am getting tired of talking like this." I crossed my arms with a pout.

"Zoey-sama- _oh shut up, Jason-_ Miss Jackson wishes to speak to you. And Sawada-kun also wishes to speak to you. Takehiko also requested that he would be able to have a day off tomorrow." Jason said as he drove, I leaned back yawning. I looked at the window.

"Yasuhiro's birthday is soon, right?" I asked, leaning on the cold window, watching the outside world pass by us.

"Yes, milady. On May 28th, in four days, I believe." I furrowed my eyebrows, whose going to make the cake?

"Jason, stop at the bakery. We need to put in an order." He nodded and I bit my thumb nail. Hmm, I need to write down or at least memorize everyone's birthday. I snorted, I barely could remember my family's birthday or their age. Who's birthday is next? June's, one of my older sisters and Hikari next month, pretty sure there is no one else's this month. A gift is needed, Yasuhiro...what should I get him? "Jason, what should I get Yasuhiro?"

"I don't know Yasuhiro that well, milady. I was just planning to get him a gift card or something." I looked at him unimpressed, seriously?

"How about we ask his brother?" I asked as we stopped in front of a cutesy little shop. I was glad that Jason stopped using the limousine, all the staring was getting on my nerves.

"I could call him, milady." He said as he opened the door. I nodded while I grabbed my wallet and got out. "Ask him later, Zoey-sama is getting tired."

"Zoey- _shut up, Jason._ I know." I growled as he smiled at me innocently through the mirror.

-x-

"I lost them," I stared at her as she looked away... _Fuck_. "I think they found out about the flames too." ** _Double fuck_**.

"June, I want you to gather everyone. Tell them to go to the Batcave." I said as I walked out of the room. Ignoring her worried look, I closed the door behind me.

-x

I started to bite my thumbnail as I walked into my bedroom. I closed all the windows and doors, making sure no one can peek in here. I pushed off the mattress, I looked at the wooden floorboards. Two away from the wall and four taps, I thought as I reached down. One. Two. Three. Four...click! I took off the wood and looked at them. I grimace as I took out two of them. This was something I hate doing, but it was needed. Those two were wild cards, all of us were to be honest. Just because we don't belong here, this was necessary. I tried to convince myself.

I opened the boxes, two large files sat there innocently. I resisted the urge to burn all of them as I looked at the large letters and photos on the front of them. "What are those?" I jumped and dropped the boxes. _Shit._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, okay. This story can go very, _very_ dark or very happy. Luckily, I was wide awake when I decided it will still pretty light or grey-ish. So hooray, no one important will die. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

(Pocahontas and Shiya are from A Survivor in A World of The Dead, A Walking Dead fanfic.)


End file.
